


The Inquisitor

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 02:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18983551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 在沙里贝尔眼里，奥默里克应该是一件艺术品。





	1. Chapter 1

异端审问官沙里贝尔自诩为刑讯的艺术家，与那些视这项天职为糊口活的庸俗共事者不同，他以鉴赏者着审视待雕琢的璞玉那样的眼光挑剔绑在十字架上的犯人，其中大部分都让他感到兴趣缺缺。

软弱容易撬开的嘴能让工作变得容易，沙里贝尔却更偏爱坚贞不屈敲打在上面能迸出火花的灵魂。他能从漫长而颇费耐心的拆筋去骨中感受到雕塑家站在满地大理石碎屑中所萌生的那种愉悦，并将其看作是自己的恪尽职守所应得的最高回报。

堆在他桌上的卷宗在山峰与林谷间来回转换着海拔，沙里贝尔的审美被淬炼得刁钻又细腻，渴求着更完美更合心的赏玩物。可事与愿违的是，他赫然远播的名声让自知无望的囚犯一见到他那锐利眼神，就自动将无形的刀子插进心窝，干脆利落地自我解剖起来，把所有隐藏其中的秘密抖落得彻底，只求能早点去往无痛无苦之地。沙里贝尔得不到满足的塑造欲逐渐转化为无名火，将他那颗敬业之心烧灼得焦躁不安。

就在沙里贝尔内心的干涸与热啮即将达到顶峰的时候，奥默里克冷冽的面容出现在了他的面前，如最好的钻石般纯净剔透毫无杂质，而且坚硬刚强从未折损。那湛蓝色的眼睛里透着圣徒般虔洁的光芒，居高临下地望过来时又因轻蔑和不屑而冷硬如寒冰。

这位正直勇敢的圣职者，从他说出第一个对沙里贝尔的行为表示不满的音节时开始，便成为这位雕刻艺术家所师追逐的最璀璨剔透的稀有宝石。

沙里贝尔从不放过任何将奥默里克传进审讯室的机会，只可惜那位善良慈爱的圣职者同时也是在权谋诡计中游刃有余的个中高手，每次都能想方设法全身而退，留下句礼貌优雅的“多谢款待”，仿佛这阴森可怖的审讯室不过是间茶厅。

然而正如沙里贝尔所相信的，聪明的老鼠或许比笨的老鼠更善于掰开捕鼠夹上那根横梁，只要靠近陷阱的次数足够多，难免会有被夹到尾巴的时候。盯着手里那几张带着血腥味的供词，淡色的眼睛眯成冷月，眼前浮现出曾在无数个梦里得偿所愿的场景来。

他知道奥默里克绝不可能是异端者，但只要有足够充分的证据指控，又缺乏足以脱罪的证明，作为审问官他也必须尊重程序是不是？

 

“异端者？”奥默里克毫不意外却又有些吃惊，他沉静的深海蓝色眸子里泛起层浮冰，“这回连‘同情者’三个字都省了吗？”坐在这阴冷逼仄的审讯室里，熟悉的环境让奥默里克不禁自嘲，自己或许是整个伊修加德进出这里次数最多的人，因为其他人皆有进无出。

“阁下自己看看吧，”沙里贝尔坐在对面，姿态优雅却慵懒，十指交叠在腹部，盯着奥默里克的眼神嘲讽中带着欣赏，将一叠材料推向那边，“这几位您可认识？”

奥默里克接过那册文件，颦着眉逐页仔细翻阅。

三个月前前线战事突然吃紧，教皇厅将是圣职者也是白魔法师的他派往战地医疗所支援。面前这些名字的主人都是那时身负重伤的神殿骑士，在他的照料下成功摆脱死神的纠缠，得以生还与家人团聚。可如今他们的名字被打上死亡的印戳，旁边标记着“异端者”的字样。

这多半又是沙里贝尔的杰作，他有着让最忠诚的是俯首承认叛逆的天赋。奥默里克的目光在最后一页多停留了几秒，为自己留出默哀的时间，然后抬起头声音平静地说：“我都认识，可我不相信他们是异端者。”

“哟？这就有意思了，”沙里贝尔悠然抬起手腕，撑着自己的半侧脸，目光玩味地扫过对方依然毫无破绽的面孔，以漫不经心的语调说，“你为他们感到不平，可他们临死前留下的证据却都指认您是同伙呢。”

奥默里克依然不为所动，他淡淡地反问道：“请问他们是向您，还是向您的酷刑招供的？”

“都不是，”沙里贝尔遗憾地摇头，“是向所有看到他们变身为龙族眷属的人招供的，”奥默里克藏不住的讶异表情让他感到满意，“眼见为实可比声音和指印更加令人信服。”

奥默里克没有说话，眼前的事实难以接受，但手中皇都市民多达百余份的目击供词让他知道沙里贝尔没有撒谎。近日来就连圣职者中都有异端者混入，神殿骑士中出现投敌者的事情也并不罕见。他抬眼问那位神情散漫的异端审问官：“因为经由我治疗的神殿骑士都接连暴露了异端者身份，所以阁下现在怀疑我也是他们同伙？”

“是，”沙里贝尔回答得很干脆，托在脸侧的手掌换了个位置，“但我怀疑的也不只是您，”说着他推过来另一份名单，“所有与他们接触过的人都必须接受审问，阁下只不过是个开始。”

“您是在怀疑医疗所的人？”纸页上罗列的名字，上至战争中失去双腿的前辈，下至神学院派来实践的学生，从刚踏上神圣路的见习到平民中征召的医师，所谓的嫌疑犯都是奥默里克在治疗所中共事过的人。

“不错，这几个异端者所属部队不同，负伤前彼此也基本不认识，能同时接触到他们的只有治疗他们的人。喝过龙血的人体内以太会发生变化，而治疗者们竟然无人发现端倪，究其原因要么就是能力不足，要么——”沙里贝尔话锋一转，“就是同伙有意包庇。”

“您的逻辑未免太简单，”奥默里克将面前的文件推向沙里贝尔，姿态从容得如将棋子在棋盘上移动，“请问，治疗所待命的医师该如何保证混进神殿骑士团的异端者负伤后被送来这里而不是别处？”

“还没审我怎么知道呢？”沙里贝尔大方地承认着，目光如蛇信舔过奥默里克那张棱角分明的脸，隔着室内冰冷的空气尝出甜美的愉悦来，“这几日就麻烦阁下在地牢里委屈委屈了，看在你我交情不浅的份上，我特意为您安排了单间呢。”

 

望着并不宽敞的牢房顶端那堪堪能透些光亮的窄窗，奥默里克知道沙里贝尔的确是给了自己极大的优待。与方才一路走来沿路各间牢房里目不忍睹的惨状相比，这里的体验可算豪华。

空气中弥漫着腐烂的血与流淌的脓液混合的死亡味道，纠缠着侵袭进他的鼻腔里令人作呕，同时也让他善良的心因悲悯而阵阵作痛。他保持着与墙壁的距离，不去触碰那些干涸的血色，抬起头沐浴在月亮微弱得甚至落不到地面的冷芒中，冷静地思考着。

那些伤员在病床上所呈现出的特征无疑是普通人类，从他们的伤口中流出的血液也并无任何异常的以太混入。奥默里克亲手治疗过他们，确信自己的判断不会有错。

他们变成异端者应该是伤愈后的事情。奥默里克认为这点基本可以确信。

可不到百天前才在与龙族的战场中浴血奋战的英勇骑士，为何纷纷要接受异端者的蛊惑变成他们曾经痛恨之极的敌人呢？那让他们看清生死奋勇拼杀的信仰是何时起消失不见的？其原因和契机又是什么呢？

或许是死亡，确切来说是濒死，是因求生欲而弱化的信念与忠诚。

溺水之人不会挑剔漂浮在水面上的稻草，即将坠入深渊之人也无暇分辨手里的究竟是蜘蛛丝还是鱼线。救命之恩轻易便会转化为信任，而信任一旦碰上巧舌，让对方言听计从也不是难事。

这么看来，医疗所里的人确实最为可疑。可是，谁会以及谁有机会做这样的事情呢？

医疗所的负责人是位德高望重的圣职者，他曾多次参与前线的战场治疗，后来不幸在龙族的袭击中失去双腿，只能坐在轮椅上移动。因为身体不便，他更多地负责管理类工作，与病人的直接接触不多，即使是每日的例行查看，也都有旁人陪同，几乎没有单独面对病人的时间。

医师中有临时征召自民众的，似乎是异端者混入的好机会，但各自有划分好的病区，即使帮忙也是偶然不会形成定式。奥默里克做事认真高效，所负责的区域根本没有额外过问的必要，因此也鲜少有其他医师出入。

见习们技能不熟只能跟着医师做些辅助，他们最重要的任务就是在病房里监控伤员的情况，这让他们跟病患接触的时间长度远超过治疗医生，如果想要趁机招揽倒确实机会很多。

余下还有三四位神学院的高年级学生，作为即将毕业被派往各处的未来的圣职者，他们在治疗所完成实践课程的学习。他们的工作多是些清洗绷带这样的边缘活计，并不参与治疗。

这其中能够接触到自己病人并有机会对他们进行游说的……

专注的思考将奥默里克几乎全部的思维占据，冥想时习惯性低垂下来的目光使他没有注意到悄然出现在牢房门口的身影。

一双淡色的眼睛带着某种渴望隔着门上切割开的孔洞欣赏着圣职者颦眉苦恼的样子，静默地想象那沉稳如坚冰的容貌破裂开后其下血红如火的热度。良久之后，沙里贝尔才换上散漫调侃的表情，铁门在他的手下发出尖锐的声音，刺得奥默里克不禁揉了揉耳朵。

“算你厉害，”沙里贝尔抱着手臂说，“上面有人肯为你担保，放你出去透透气，”话锋一转，他对着慢慢站起身来的人轻笑，仍是稳操胜券的样子，“不过可别高兴早了，这不等于你无罪，三天之内你若是洗不清自己的嫌疑，我还有更好的地方等着招待你。”

奥默里克闻言，并不像那些绝处逢生的囚犯迫不及待冲向门边，他慢慢地抖抖袖子，将自己的袍脚整理得服帖，才步伐庄严地朝着沙里贝尔所在的方向走去，声音沉缓地对那位明显有些失望的审问官说：“三天就三天。”

2019-01-10


	2. Chapter 2

沙里贝尔过去只想着如何将奥默里克绑上刑讯柱，却未曾料到这位圣职者坐在案台前翻阅卷宗的神态也是如此赏心悦目。

他穿着白色镶金边的圣洁长袍，坐在光线昏暗的室内便是最耀眼的角落，可屋顶上那盏灯将他的身影投在旁边的墙上，那漆黑的轮廓看起来跟工作中的异端审问官毫无区别，甚至因为其埋首卷宗时所表现的专注和沉浸，看起来比沙里贝尔的大部分同事都更配得上这张办公桌。

证据材料的备份品被奥默里克仔细分类，红色线条勾勒的是其中最可疑的部分，虚线和实线又将有关联和可能有关联的信息块连接。杂乱无规律的口供、各处收集到的情报、嫌疑人的生平简历……这几册材料花了审问局的人们以月计的时间才收集完毕，落在奥默里克的手里几小时后便成为精简却信息丰富，各种空白和疑点一目了然的几页薄纸。

如果这审问局里的废物同僚能有奥默里克一半的能力，沙里贝尔认为自己跟他们共事起来也不会如现在这样总是头疼于如何跟傻子打交道。那些视驱除异端者为天职的同事们做起事大都愚蠢、呆板、笨拙、效率低下，反而是这位慈悲为怀的圣职者，做起审问官的工作来是一等一的得心应手。

沙里贝尔倚靠在沙发上像观察蚂蚁那样扫视着奥默里克，懒洋洋地翘着腿将咒杖拿在手里把弄，不时玩笑般地将前端指向埋首纸堆中的身影，却到底不能真从中迸射出火焰来，顶多搓个把火球聊以自娱，吹到奥默里克脸侧将他的额角烤出些薄汗。

“找到什么有用的了吗？奥默里克阁下？”同样的姿势保持久了，沙里贝尔感到些不耐烦，语调轻慢地出声问着，却往下躺得更深。

“收获不少，”奥默里克简短地回答，将那些不再需要的卷宗整理回原样，只留下自己归纳好的那几张纸，“下面要做的事情就是逐个去验证他们的真伪，同时顺藤摸瓜挖掘出你们没有收集到的情报，”望着沙里贝尔那副散漫的样子，他又继续说，“异端者都死无对证，那就只能从活人身上找寻答案，比如他们的家人、邻居，以及治疗过他们的医师……都必须挨个询问。”

“没问题，”沙里贝尔终于坐起来，做出慷慨大方的样子说，“我将他们全都给您找来便是。”

“不，不用劳烦阁下，”奥默里克起身从办公桌后绕到前面，他的身形很高，如苍松般矗立，影子落在沙里贝尔身上刚好遮去照明的暖光，“我会亲自去拜访他们。”

“您想出去？”沙里贝尔站起来问，嘴角弯起优雅的弧线，“没问题。但您眼下毕竟还是嫌疑犯，所以我会派人跟着。”

“阁下是担心我借机逃跑？”奥默里克笑着问，将那几页纸折好放进怀中。

“不不不，”沙里贝尔轻摇着头，伸出根手指在那双蓝眼睛前面晃着，语气认真又坦诚，“我知道您不会跑，”随即露出赏玩般的笑容，“我只是不想错过近距离欣赏好戏的机会。”

 

沙里贝尔为自己搭建的贵宾包厢是由四位年轻审问官组成的随行团，他命他们随时将奥默里克的所有行动汇报，不管他去了哪里，见了谁，说了什么话，都必须一字不漏转述。

面对此等阵仗，奥默里克摆出悉听尊便的态度，他自认光明磊落无可隐瞒，身后多几个跟班并无影响。他只提出要他们穿便装以免打草惊蛇，而沙里贝尔轻松地满足了他，让那几位审问官换上普通民众的衣服，且各不相同。

临走前奥默里克大方地为这样周全的安保工作向沙里贝尔表示感谢，从未有哪个嫌疑者站在审问局的门口还能像他那样笑得云淡风轻。

见他笑，沙里贝尔也跟着笑，笑得张扬又轻傲，目送那庄重的圣职者的人被自己的手下护送着走下台阶，逐渐凝固的笑容在那白影消失在道路尽头刹那收敛。

那几个蠢家伙平日表现不佳，如何使用通讯珠总该会吧？

沙里贝尔转身朝着自己的办公室走去，那里还有许多别的案子等着他处理。可当他推开门，坐在那张奥默里克曾坐过的椅子上时，面对那些没营养的寻常案件他只感到乏味和空虚。

人在期待着酝酿烹制中的珍馐时，又怎么瞧得上寡淡无欢的淡饭？

只过了二十分钟，沙里贝尔便将通讯珠放在了耳边。

“……奥默里克阁下带我们在其中一位异端者的家里做客，这名异端者有一个妻子三个孩子两男一女，奥默里克阁下正在给孩子们讲故事……”

“啧，他还真有空！”沙里贝尔听完部下声音机械带着颤音的汇报，望着那盏曾勾勒过奥默里克轮廓的灯露出奇异的笑容，一只飞虫正绕着那光源打圈，响指过后变成火焰下坠，落成碎成灰烬。

“……奥默里克阁下刚刚从一位女人家里出来，她不是异端者但她的情人是，他们的关系只持续了73天，异端者就在她的屋子里变成了龙，这女人是目击者也是举报者……”

这女人是刚从良的娼妓，出卖男人时爽快得就跟当初卖身般洒脱，她靠那屋子里满地的血赚了笔赏金，沙里贝尔连看都懒得看她，那高洁的圣职者却肯握着她那脏手谈话。

“……奥默里克阁下现在正在基础层访问……民众中征召的白魔法师有两位是恋人，平日在云雾街结伴行医，奥默里克阁下正在与他们交流制药心得……”

沙里贝尔将手里的纸页揉成团扔向角落，在那不规则的白球抵达抛物线顶端时燃起火焰，看着那不过膝的竹筐被黑色的碎屑淹没，进来领命的新晋审问官推门后被呛得直咳嗽。

“……还有一位医师来自孤儿院，这里的小孩子们都很热情，奥默里克阁下的口袋里装满了糖果……”

“……”

一连两天，各种琐碎无聊的事情以奥默里克为主语落到沙里贝尔耳里，帮怀孕的妻子收衣服，替忙碌的店铺主人算账，给小孩子洗脸喂饭，给神学院的学生辅导功课，还支使那几位跟班为老奶奶捶背揉腿……可正是这些不起眼的事情，和听上去毫无重点的家长里短，让奥默里克掌握了越来越多，越来越接近事实的情报。

沙里贝尔如今算是明白了，奥默里克本质也是位审问艺术家，他只是不爱硬碰硬时迸发出的火星，更热衷于春风化雨润物无声的细腻手法抽丝剥茧。如果说自己是锤炼真金的火焰，那他就是一泓静谧流淌的泉水，看似柔和无害，带着丝丝入扣的关怀或者温度，可千万年生长的实木也能被他无形间泡软，而坚硬无比的石头也能在他的拥抱下磨去棱角。他那份属于圣职者的耐心和温和，如今当起这临时的审问官来竟变成了别样的天赋异禀。

到头来其实谁都一样。谁又比谁高贵多少？奥默里克看起来神圣庄严不过是因为他就任了圣职者，若他昔日来的是这审问局，以他的严格和手段，说不定也不过是另一个自己。

那如果换做我去教皇厅呢？

沙里贝尔躺在沙发柔软的垫子上摇头，伸展着手臂将咒杖高高举起，在空气中划了个圈又放下，火焰形成的光环照亮他的脸。

他做不来圣职者，不管到哪他都只会是残忍无情的审问官。

通讯珠有阵子没响起，也或许是他没有听见，那不起眼的小球不知何时滚落地面，在角落的灰烬里隐隐发光。沙里贝尔为自己不得不弄脏手而感到生气，慢慢地站起来走到墙边，用脚尖别开黑色的碎屑，弯腰将它捡起来擦了擦。

对面无人应答，第一个，第二个，第三个，第四个……

……糟糕。

 

“既然进了这门，你们也该做好出不去的觉悟了。”有些苍老的声音响起在冬季夕阳并不温暖的余晖中，缤纷的玻璃彩绘落在皱纹的沟渠里，呈现出诡异的颜色。他指着身边低着头，紧紧拽着衣摆的女孩说，“要怪就怪这孩子沉不住气，你们去了神学院，她便吓得跑来了，不然你们也想不到是我。”

“的确有些出乎我的意料，你本不在异端审问局的怀疑范围内，”奥默里克将视线自那女孩身上抬起，声音遗憾地回答，他的身后是四位被魔法击中，倒地呻吟的审问官，“您将此生献给正教，牺牲与功德堪与您窗台上的圣徒们媲美，又何苦在晚年投敌自毁？”

“是啊，我的这一生都献给了正教，可正教又回报给了我什么呢？”年老的圣职者回答，手里的咒杖末端敲击在地面上发出空洞的声响，“不过是浮名和烟云。青春年华都献给了哈罗妮，行将就木时才知道什么死后的荣耀，天上的宫殿，都比不过生前团圆，儿女天伦。”

“我不对您的想法做任何评判，但——”奥默里克重新望向那在惊吓中瑟瑟发抖的女孩，她才不过十几岁，天真无知极易被操纵和诱骗，神学院镶着红边的制服在奔跑中开了颗扣子，美丽的红发凌乱不堪，“无论如何也不该利用无辜的孩子。”

“无辜？这倒是个好词，”老人的脸上露出慈祥的微笑，又瞬间被目光的恨意击穿，“可你们将十几岁的孩子派上战场时又可曾因此心软过？”眼底泛起的辛酸和悲凉让他沉默好一会儿才能继续说话，“我的女儿被你们当做异端者烧死的时候又可曾有人为她的无辜惋惜？”

“您是在说，您的女儿？”奥默里克从未听过这位堪称模范的圣职者竟然有不为人知的女儿，沉静的面容上显露出些许诧异。

“教皇都有儿子，我又为什么不可以有女儿呢？”老人忽然提高了音量反问，咒杖在地面上强调般地敲击出重响。

身上那袭白袍让奥默里克无法公开承认对方的话，可胸膛里跳动的那颗执着追求真相的心却又让他不能反驳。

老人见他沉默，便自顾自地继续说了下去：“如果我的女儿是异端者，那异端者的父亲是不是也是异端者呢？”他又指指身边的女孩，“如果她的母亲是异端者，那异端者的女儿是不是也是异端者呢？”最后，他望着奥默里克，“如果我们都是异端者，那又为何要继续为正教服务呢？更何况——”声音沉了沉，“龙血的好处你也看见了，它能让濒死的伤者恢复如初，远比正教空洞的救赎可靠。否则，你真以为你有那么大的本事能够拯救他们所有人吗？”

“所以你将龙血交给这孩子，让她想办法喂给不知情的伤员，你认为这就是拯救？”愤怒如冷锁让奥默里克的眉头紧扣，“明明他们当中大部分都可以用常规方法救活，即使不幸伤重不治，家人也可以获得抚恤金，可现在他们都平白无故作为异端者死去，家人悲伤哀痛的同时还要背负耻辱，你认为自己是做了好事吗？”那些伤员都是忠诚勇敢的战士，却被迫变成他们所痛恨的龙族眷属，毫无选择的机会。

打断奥默里克的是老人喉咙里传来的持续不断的咳嗽，衰老让他的身躯在这样紧张尖锐又长时间的谈话中发出警报，他不再回答任何问题，也不想提出任何问题，笑容温和地看着奥默里克说：“你没杀过人吧？”即便奥默里克没有出声，他也知道答案是肯定的，“可我杀过，而且不少。”咒杖的尖端发出刺眼的光芒，“说起来这也算是你自作自受，枉我煞费苦心往那没腿的老头房里藏了沾着龙血的念珠，你们若是肯顺着这台阶下，也不至于前来送死。”

 

沙里贝尔阴沉着脸离开圣恩达利姆神学院，丢下身后吓得呼吸都小心翼翼的学生和面露愠色的老师，朝守在门口的神殿骑士们挥挥手，气势汹汹地向着修道院的所在赶去。

他的心里焦急万分，怕的不是奥默里克逃跑，而是有人先于他染指这珍贵无价的美玉原石，毁了那位注定该由自己的手来塑造成艺术品的圣人白魔法师。

奥默里克从来都是以治愈者的身份出现，他的冰魔法炉火纯青却总是留有余地，从未夺取过任何生命。若是真遇上穷凶极恶的异端者，怕是还未等他慢悠悠地说教完毕，就被对方大卸八块吞吃下肚了。

该死！沙里贝尔在心里懊恼自己的大意，早知如此就该亲自跟着。

来到修道院门前，他刚抬脚跨入院子，却又忽然停了下来，魔法师对以太爆发的感应让他转身望向院外的阁楼，银色的眼睛里瞳孔猛地收缩，不详的预感笼罩着他。

“那边！”沙里贝尔声音沙哑，不等身后刚急刹车还没站稳的神殿骑士们反应，便率先冲上去踢开了门。

房内寂静无声，空气中残留的以太如雪末流散。阴暗的室内可见通往楼上的斜梯，玫瑰花窗的瑰丽图案被投射在上面铺就一路的闪光。

沙里贝尔无暇欣赏这些圣人图画，踩着地面上戴皇冠的老人被台阶扭曲的脸就到了二楼。走廊尽头隐有重物滚落的闷重声响，听觉敏锐的异端审问官将咒杖握在手里，一个火球便将门锁安放的那块木料炸裂。

他做好了战斗准备，门内美丽而奇异的场景却告诉他，战斗已经结束。

呈现在沙里贝尔面前的是宛如灵灾突降的满墙冰霜，晶莹细碎地将墙纸精密覆盖，尘埃般的光点淡淡生辉，屋顶的枝形吊灯上垂挂着冰棱，如水晶般玲珑剔透。显然是由异端者所化的龙形被严寒凝固成雕塑，翅膀张开遮蔽半面屋子，锋利的爪子尖端流淌的着冰面柔滑的光泽，胶质的眼睛冻硬变成毫无生气的玻璃珠，长长的舌头上冰霜覆盖，血红变成死灰。

半跪在这绝美的死亡画卷中间的正是奥默里克，他的怀里躺着位穿着神学院校服的女孩，属于死人的苍白色皮肤上洒着糖霜般的碎雪，她神态安详静谧柔美，仿佛正做着好梦。

“呵，我以前只听说过，被冻死的人是面带微笑往生的，还真是百闻不如一见。”沙里贝尔收起咒杖，赞叹般地拍手，看也没去看那几位颤颤巍巍躲到自己身后的部下，声音慵雅却话语锋利，“没想到善良的奥默里克阁下也会杀人，而且面对柔弱的女孩子也能下得了手，啧啧，我过去还真是小看你了呢。”

奥默里克没有立即理会他，背对着沙里贝尔动作轻柔地将女孩的手指逐个展开，从中取下被握紧的空血瓶藏在怀里，替女孩擦去嘴角残余的血迹，将她瘦小的身躯稳稳地抱在怀里站起身，这才转向沙里贝尔，蔚蓝色的眼睛里反射着头顶寒冰的尖芒：“事情已经查清，当事人也已身故，至于证据，你问问他们便知。”说罢他以目光指向沙里贝尔身后的人，惹来一阵后退的窸窣声。

了不起，能将他们吓成这德行的除了我还没别人。沙里贝尔脸上浮起笑容，是他梦里与火刑柱上的奥默里克对视时常有的那种满足的笑意。他没有拦着奥默里克将那可疑的女孩抱出门，反正案子已经真相大白，一个死去的小丫头就随他带去哪里吧。

他抬手示意闲杂人等通通出去，偌大的房间里只留他凝视着眼前杰作般的冰天雪地。他信步走到窗边，指尖燃起火焰自朦胧的彩色玻璃上划过，高温在冰霜中划出道道湿漉漉的水路，冰冷的圣徒们看起来仿佛在流泪。

火焰绕上屋顶的吊灯，融化的冰雪如雨水滴落。沙里贝尔抱着手饶有趣味地望着那面容丑陋却颇具视觉冲击力的龙族眷属，竟有些不知道擅长拆筋去骨的自己和收藏事物原貌的奥默里克，哪个才是真正的艺术家？

或许他们都是，圣职者坐上审问官的席位，与审问官又有什么区别？手段或许不同，可本质都一样。

虽说又让奥默里克成功地逃脱被绑上火刑柱的命运，但沙里贝尔这次却意外地不像过去那般懊恼，他甚至感到无法形容的愉悦，像是宝石收藏家看到未经雕琢的原石竟然自己发出辉光，展现出曾被忽略的特质那样惊喜又激动。

沙里贝尔甚至有些不想太急着将那位活着的圣徒拆解零碎，而是莫名地开始想象起与他共事的场景来。

那位高洁无垢的圣人，究竟是适合被绑在刑讯柱上接受审讯呢？还是更适合站在审判席上，用那张冰冷的面孔去宣判别人的死罪？

这还真是个令人欲罢不能的迷题呢！

—FIN—

2019-01-11


End file.
